


All of me (loves all of you)

by soul_wanderer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Cuddling, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: Maggie and Kara are alone together for the first time since Alex and Maggie brought Kara into their relationship - insecurities and fluff ensue





	All of me (loves all of you)

**Author's Note:**

> Because apparently I can't keep things short and this headcanon was too good to not write - based on an ask I got on tumblr, I hope you like it!

They had been together before, without Alex, but this was different, this was after they had finally confessed their feelings for each other.

It had come unexpected, but then again it had not, Alex and Kara had suppressed their feelings for each other for so long and then Maggie had come along and had swept Alex off her feet and it wasn’t long until she had realized that there was more to her relationship with Kara and once she had met her she had seen just how easy it was to fall for the blonde.

Now, a few weeks into officially being into a relationship, Maggie and Kara found themselves at home while Alex was working late, telling them to not wait for her since she didn’t know how long it would take her to finish the work in her lab.

At first things were okay, Maggie prepared them a simple dinner and they settled down on the couch afterwards to watch whatever was on tv, but Maggie soon realized that Kara seemed to be nervous and she couldn’t quite push down her own nerves either because she was trying so hard to make Kara feel comfortable around her.

After a while Maggie’s hand reached out for Kara’s, who couldn’t help but blush before accepting the offer, intertwining their fingers and gently squeezing Maggie’s hand before hesitantly resting her head on Maggie’s shoulder, her slightly uneven breathing still giving away the nervousness that was simmering beneath her skin.

“Kara, hey”, Maggie softly spoke up after a while, aware that Kara was entirely too tense and Kara shot her a startled look that was only placated by the reassuring and warm look in Maggie’s eyes.

“It’s okay”, Maggie’s voice was almost a whisper now and Kara momentarily shuddered, entirely too aware of the fact that they were alone, without Alex between them.

“Yeah,” Kara whispered back, letting out a ragged breath and suddenly finding herself focusing on Maggie’s features, her deep, brown eyes and the fullness of her lips.

“I like you Kara, I really do, and I hope you know that”, Maggie smiled, fingers finding a stray blond curl and pushing it back behind Kara’s ear, the gesture so tender that Kara forgot how to breathe for a moment.

“I-I, I just-“, Kara began to stutter, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“Do you have any idea just how beautiful you are”, Maggie breathed out, her eyes locking with Kara’s, her lips curling into the softest smile when she leaned in to press them against Kara’s, who let out a small gasp in surprise before melting into the touch.

The kiss was soft at first, almost tender, but soon grew in intensity when Maggie gently pushed Kara down on the couch to straddle her, their lips never once losing their connection.

“Maggie”, Kara managed to breathe out after a while, this time her cheeks were flushed with arousal, and she had a hard time gathering her thoughts when Maggie was kissing her like that.

“Stop thinking so hard, Kara, it’s alright”, Maggie softly brushed Kara’s cheek with her thumb and Kara leaned into the touch, getting lost in the display of affection for a while.

“I…I just don’t understand, I mean, why would you-“, Kara trailed off, unable to voice her insecurities with Maggie so close and Alex so far away.

“Listen to me, Kara”, Maggie quietly but firmly spoke up, pulling Kara into a sitting position with her so they could talk more comfortably.

“I care about you, a lot, and not just because I have to. I know how much you mean to Alex, but you also mean a lot to me, okay? I love your brightness and your fierce protectiveness and I want to be there for you when you’re sad or upset. I want to be there for it all, the good and the bad, and I want you to understand that my love for you is not an obligation but one of the greatest gifts of my life”, Maggie’s voice was still quiet but now there were also tears pooling in her eyes and she gently cupped Kara’s face before leaning in to ever so tenderly kiss her. The kiss was short and sweet and just enough to convince Kara that Maggie had meant every single thing she had just told her and for a moment she just looked at Maggie in speechless awe.

“I love you too”, was all she could say after breaking out of her reverie, but it was enough for Maggie who knew that Kara often struggled to voice her feelings and emotions, even around her and Alex.

“And that’s all that matters. Now come here, little Danvers, let’s cuddle some more”, Maggie softly smiled at Kara who readily took her up on the offer and got comfortable on top of Maggie, resting her head on her chest and letting Maggie’s arms curl around her waist to pull her close.

That’s also how Alex found them a little later, quietly entering the apartment and smiling when she saw Maggie and Kara fast asleep on the couch, curled up in each other’s arms with a blanket haphazardly draped across them, the sight reassuring her that Maggie and Kara would always have each other even if she couldn’t always be there for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
